The present invention relates to a hinged mounting apparatus for a drain trough or gutter, and, more particularly, to an improved mounting apparatus which enables a gutter to be rotated to an inverted position for causing debris collected therein to fall therefrom.
Drain troughs, also known as gutters, are commonly used on buildings to collect rain water flowing from sloped roofs, and to direct the collected water away from the building. Gutters prevent water from flowing over building entrances, prevent soil erosion around buildings and help prevent water damage to building foundations and basements.
One problem associated with gutters is the tendency of leaves and other debris from trees or the like to collect within the gutter. Once a significant amount of debris collects in a gutter, the gutter becomes clogged and can no longer operate in its intended manner. When the gutter is clogged, rain water will simply overflow out of the gutter and down the side of the building, thereby defeating the original purpose behind installing a gutter system on the building. Moreover, rot and mildew damage can occur when rain water is allowed to flow down the side of a building.
Another problem can occur when adverse weather conditions cause ice and/or snow to accumulate in the gutter, thereby preventing water from properly draining through the gutter system. In addition, the weight of excess snow or ice in a gutter may damage the gutter system by causing the gutter to become deformed or detached from the building.
As a result of the above-mentioned problems associated with gutters, it is necessary to periodically clean unwanted debris and other material from the gutter. Traditionally, debris is removed from gutters by hand, or using a water hose, with the help of a ladder to reach the gutter. Another method of reaching a gutter for cleaning is to gain access to the roof of the building through a window or the like. Obviously, both of these methods are burdensome, dangerous and time-consuming ways of cleaning gutters. As a result of the difficulties in cleaning gutters, various devices have been introduced in the past which enable a gutter to be rotated to an inverted position for cleaning, without the use of a ladder or the need to stand on the roof adjacent the gutter. By inverting the gutter, unwanted materials simply fall therefrom, and a water hose can be used from a position on the ground to wash out the gutter. Once cleaned, the gutter can then be rotated back to its operating position, thereby greatly simplifying a gutter-cleaning operation.
Examples of rotatable gutter systems which simplify the cleaning thereof are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,745,657, 4,309,792, 5,184,435, and 5,317,843, as well as numerous other patents. While these and other similar devices work satisfactorily for their intended purpose of simplifying gutter cleaning, they also have several disadvantages. Some of these disadvantages are that the devices are expensive to manufacture, complicated to install and operate, do not securely maintain the gutter in its desired position, are subject to disconnection from the gutter, and are not strong and durable enough for long-term use without replacement. Further, many of the devices have a pivot point for rotating the gutter located significantly out in front of the gutter, thereby causing a large rotational arch of operation which may interfere with or prevent the gutter from being installed in an optimal position on the building for catching rain water. In other words, the location of the pivot point may require that the gutter be mounted significantly below the edge of the roof, so that the gutter does not hit the roof when being rotated to the inverted position for cleaning. The pivot point is usually significantly forward of the gutter to prevent wind from accidentally dumping the gutter over into the inverted position. Such accidental dumping by wind is a problem with many prior art hinged gutter systems.
Another disadvantage with the prior art devices is that they often allow water to drip behind the gutter and down the side of the building. Still another disadvantage is that, when a gutter is being installed on a building with a plurality of hinged support devices connected on a length of gutter, the devices tend to dig into the facia of the building, thereby complicating the installation process, and scraping paint off or damaging the facia. In addition, the prior art devices do not actively aid in holding the gutter in both the upright and inverted positions, for simplifying the transition of the gutter from an upright and inverted position, and vice versa. Another disadvantage is that the gutter tends to slam into the gutter downspout when the gutter is inverted for cleaning, thereby damaging the gutter and/or downspout. Moreover many of the prior art devices are bulky and have an unsightly appearance after installation when viewed from below.
Therefore, a need exists for an improved gutter mounting apparatus which does not suffer from the disadvantages associated with the prior art. The new and improved gutter mounting apparatus of the present invention meets this need.